TickTock, the Arena's a Clock
by Bookworm1355
Summary: A poem about the  Arena being a clock, and what could have been going on through a different tribute's head as she survives the Hunger Games. This is under different circumstances with different tributes and such. Rated T just to be safe.


**Disclaimer:**

**Bookworm: Hi, guys! This is my poem. I hope that you guys like it and read and review it or else Katniss, Peeta, Gale, and I will come over to your house**

**Readaholic: And me!**

**Bookworm: And Readaholic too, so you better review or else…**

**Readaholic: Or else we'll throw bars of soap at you!**

**Katniss: …*face palm***

**Bookworm: Ok...**

**Peeta: …**

**Gale: What…?**

**Readaholic: What?**

**Bookworm: Nothing, now who wants to do the disclaimer?**

**Katniss: I'll-**

**Readaholic: I'm doing it so back off! *growls***

**Katniss: Ok… 0.0**

**Readaholic: Don't give me that look**

**Bookworm: What look?**

**Readaholic; You know what I mean… Anyway Bookworm doesn't own the Hunger Games or any of its characters though she wishes that she did, she will probably one day try to steal it but that's beside the point.**

**Peeta: Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

Tick-tock, tick-tock, the Arena's a clock.

Swish, swish, swish, swish, goes the bowl that holds your own fate.

March, march, march, march, there you go you go up the stage.

Tick-tock, tick-tock, the Arena's a clock.

Tick-tock, tick-tock, the Arena's a clock.

One, two, three, go, there you are running across, but from what you don't know.

Who's an ally and who's a foe?

Tick-tock, tick-tock, the Arena's a clock.

Tick-tock, tick-tock, the Arena's a clock.

How many ticks till your life bleeds dry?

You don't know, and you'll never know if you should run and hide or stay and fight.

Tick-tock, tick-tock, the Arena's a clock.

Tick-tock, tick-tock, the Arena's a clock.

Ding-dong, what's that sound?

You don't know it only rang once, but its sounds so much like a clock.

Tick-tock, tick-tock, the Arena's a clock.

Drip- drip, drip-drip, pitter- patter, pitter-patter

Would you look at the sky, it's crying its bloody tears over you.

Now there's a river of blood. Whose, you do not know, for all you know it could be yours

Tick-tock, tick-tock, the Arena's a clock.

It's streaming down all over you, you look like you have just bathed in your enemy's blood.

Why is the sky crying for you, can it sense your end? Is it even crying for you?

Is this why the sky is bleeding down all over you, is this why it is crying so hard it bleeds?

You cough and sputter, the sky is trying to drown you, like it's angry at you, and it's trying to make you pay for the lives you've cut down like a scythe through wheat.

You scream that it's not your fault, but the sky just keeps crying.

Tick-tock, tick-tock, the Arena's a clock.

Ding-dong, ding-dong, what's that sound?

You don't know it only rang twice, but its sounds so much like a clock.

Tick-tock, tick-tock, the Arena's a clock.

What happened to the blood rain?

You don't know, you can't hear a sound.

Huh, what's that? What's that fog creeping up behind you?

You better be careful, you better run before it's too late. What's wrong with your legs, you better run little one faster than their poisoned mist.

You're running as fast as you can, but there's something slowing you down.

The fog reaches out to you, trying to hold you in its deadly embrace.

If you don't hurry, soon you shall dance the dance of death.

Look at them, twitching, flinching, spinning, twirling, whirling, they're doing the dance of death.

Tick-tock, tick-tock, the Arena's a clock.

Ding-dong, ding-dong, ding-dong, what's that sound?

You don't know it only rang thrice, but its sounds so much like a clock.

Tick-tock, tick-tock, the Arena's a clock.

Rustle- rustle, rustle- rustle, swish- swish, swish- swish

Well, would you look at that? You've made it, but wait what's going on?

Silent, lean shapes have surrounded you

They make no sound

You better be careful of where you tread and where you look

Keep your ears open and your weapon drawn because even the slightest signal can-

Uh oh, you better fast as you can.

Didn't I tell you and your friends not to look?

Tick-tock, tick-tock, the Arena's a clock.

Ding-dong, ding-dong, what's that sound?

You don't know it only rang four times, but its sounds so much like a clock.

Tick-tock, tick-tock, the Arena's a clock.

Wait, what's that sound?

Its sounds like your brother, your mother, your father, your grandparents, your friends…

Where are you running off to, there's no one there?

Why it's nothing but a jabber jay, but it sounds so much like your… where are you running to now?

There's nothing there…

Now look at you, curled up into a ball.

But you can't escape now matter hard much you try, no matter how much you plead, say that you're sorry, that it's not your fault

You just can't block out those cries.

Tick-tock, tick-tock, the Arena's a clock.

Ding-dong, ding-dong, what's that sound?

You don't know it only rang five times, but its sounds so much like a clock.

Tick-tock, tick-tock, the Arena's a clock.

You're safe, for now. I think you should move.

Keep your eyes and ears open, uh? Quick turn around!

Never mind, it must have just been the wind…

Freeze, what's that sound? It sounds like a low growl.

Turn, fire, run, hide, and run, you mustn't stop moving.

You must run faster, faster. It's coming for you, you better run.

It's a snarling, growling, swift, hungry, lean, beast.

It wants to taste your crimson blood; it wants to see it flow.

Tick-tock, tick-tock, the Arena's a clock.

Ding-dong, ding-dong, what's that sound?

You don't know it only rang six times, but its sounds so much like a clock.

Tick-tock, tick-tock, the Arena's a clock.

Rest awhile, but don't drift off for if you do you might never wake up.

What's that smell? It smells like smoke.

You should move, but you're so very tired…

Wake up, pack up, and run!

It's a roaring wall of flame created just for you.

It devours everything. It wants to devour you.

The flames are following you, they're rearing up higher into the air, and you have nowhere to go but forward.

A flame licks your leg; it feels like a kiss from a dragon. Run faster, faster!

Tick-tock, tick-tock, the Arena's a clock.

Ding-dong, ding-dong, what's that sound?

You don't know it only rang seven times, but its sounds so much like a clock.

Tick-tock, tick-tock, the Arena's a clock.

You've made it, and now, you've enter a sweet smelling paradise.

But be careful, for everything that glitters is not gold.

The lush, green, sweet smelling, scenery, is just so lovely, but remember beauty is only skin deep.

Look at your friend smelling everything in sight with deep, deep breaths. She looks so peaceful.

Uh oh, she's fallen to the floor, landed in the soft green moss surrounded by beautiful, heavenly smelling flowers.

Looks like there's trouble in paradise, didn't I warn you never to judge a book by its cover?

A poisoned paradise, breath too deeply, and you just might die.

The scenery here is to die for. Why would you want to leave, oh right, if you breath for too long, and too closely you'll die….Well, nothing's perfect.

Tick-tock, tick-tock, the Arena's a clock.

Ding-dong, ding-dong, what's that sound?

You don't know it only rang eight times, but its sounds so much like a clock.

Tick-tock, tick-tock, the Arena's a clock.

You've traveled to hell and back, and you hear a sudden sound.

A soft voice, a familiar face, the familiar smell and sight of blood, it drips down your brother's face.

You scream as you see everyone that you love and care about scream and squirm in pain.

You can't help them, you're helpless, hopeless, useless, and all you can do is watch and scream and cry that you're sorry that you never wanted any of this to happen.

But the responses are nothing more than pain filled screams and burning accusations.

The illusion continue to torment you as you watch in horrified, rapt attention as your loved ones are tormented in front of your very eyes.

Start to run but unfamiliar figure jump out at you and you run and dodge, trying to get away.

And all you can hear are the screams and cries of you and your loved ones.

Tick-tock, tick-tock, the Arena's a clock.

Ding-dong, ding-dong, what's that sound?

You don't know it only rang nine times, but its sounds so much like a clock.

Tick-tock, tick-tock, the Arena's a clock.

You ran until you can run anymore, and you fall to the ground.

You feel something soft and slightly wet touch your cheek, but you don't care where you are as long as you can't hear those voices anymore…

You wake up and look around. You're on a beautiful beach with snow white sand, and crystal clear water.

But you are wary of this place for now you know that you should never judge a book by its cover.

All of the sudden there is a sound coming from behind, it sounds like a sudden rush of great, awful power rising up behind you.

You turn in time to see an enormous, crystal, clear wave towering above you.

You are for a moment gazing up in awe at the beautiful, majestic, fearful sight in front of you and then you run.

You run until you don't feeling like you're running, but flying, flying away from the terrible power of that wave.

Tick-tock, tick-tock, the Arena's a clock.

Ding-dong, ding-dong, what's that sound?

You don't know it only rang ten times, but its sounds so much like a clock.

Tick-tock, tick-tock, the Arena's a clock.

You hear a sound; it sounds like the clatter of a thousand insects or the clinging of pots.

You look around, but you can't see anything.

All of the sudden it's quiet, too quiet for your liking.

You continue your journey aware of the watchful eyes of your enemies.

All of the sudden the noise is back, louder this time.

You turn and see thousands of insects with evil, sharp looking pincers.

You start to run and they're after you gashing their pincers together.

You shudder it sounds like a thousand nails on chalkboards, and you run without ever looking back.

Tick-tock, tick-tock, the Arena's a clock.

Ding-dong, ding-dong, what's that sound?

You know it only rang eleven times, and you know that you've been running around a clock.

Tick-tock, tick-tock, the Arena's a clock.

You've arrived at a tree; the sky looks so bright and clear.

You hear the last bong of this hellish clock, and you wait, wait for the next challenge.

The sky is suddenly dark and gray: you can hear and feel the electric currents running through the air.

Bright, white, hot lightening strikes the tree and you turn just as your enemies walk right into the wire, right in the electrical trap, and you read as they are electrocuted.

You look up as the ladder descends, and you are taken back home, with the last bong redounding in your ears.

But you know that you'll never really and truly ever be the same.

This clock from hell has taken you apart and shattered your very soul.

You'll never be the same and you'll never go to sleep without those cries resounding in your head…

Tick-tock, tick-tock, the Arena's a clock.

Ding-dong, ding-dong, what's that sound?

You know it only rang twelve times, and you know that you've been running around a clock.

Tick-tock, tick-tock, the Arena's a clock.

**Here are the things that happened at the different times.**

Hour 1-2= Blood Rain (pg 332)

Hour 2-3= Fog (pg 332)

Hour 3-4= Monkeys (pg 332)

Hour 4-5= Jabber Jays (echo voices of loved ones pg. 348)

Hour 5-6= Beast (only see people being airlifted for this one pg. 348)

Hour 6-7= Fire wall (My friend Readaholic2200 suggested this one, not only was it an awesome suggestion, but it also is kind of like a throw back to what happened in the first book. Thanks Readaholic!)

Hour 7-8= Poisoned Forest (I came up with this one)

Hour 9-10= Illusions (I came up with this one. I have a very dark, disturbing mind sometimes)

Hour 10-11= Wave (pg 325)

Hour 11-12= Insects with pincers (never actually goes in that sector but that's Beetee's, Katniss's and Finnick's guess pg 364)

Hour 12-1= Lightening (pg 332)


End file.
